Untitled
by Sirius Lee Brilliant
Summary: We know him. We love him. We've seen the things he does, the mask he wears. But do we know why? This is his story. The story of L. REPOSTED!
1. Prelude

Untitled

Sirius Lee Brilliant

A/N: Untitled is the title. Just so you know. I dunno where I'm going with this. Somewhere, I hope.

Disclaimer: God, I wish I owned L. I really do….

Full summary: But what truly threw me were the child's eyes. It wasn't the fact that they were impossibly wide or their black coloring.

They were emotionless in such a way that made you realize just how much he was feeling. They were wise, much too wise for a mere boy of four, and imploring. Yes, they bore into your soul with such unblinking indifference it chilled you to your very core.

We know him. We love him. We've seen him do the things he does; the mask he wears. But do we know why? This is his story. The story of L.

LPOV

Prelude

Many seem to think that I'm not human; that I feel nothing. Oh, how wrong they are.

You see, I don't think they realize the reason. The reason I seem unfazed by a thing. But really, that's just my façade, my defense.

When you feel, and have felt, ad much as me, you need to hide.

But, in fact, I am human. And every human has a story. I am no exception. Mine is simply untitled.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

Sirius Lee Brilliant

A/N: Oh, Carlisle!! I typed over half the chapter, and then I was grounded! I feel so bad… I said I'd have up on Monday! I'm so, _so,_ sorry! Tell me what you think…And I hope I got all the names right…

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Death Note was written by Tsugumi Ohba and the art was drawn by Taheshi Obata.

Chapter One

"Oi! Quill! You seen this?" I looked up when Roger dropped a newspaper on my desk. The article jumped out at me:

_At around 4:30 AM yesterday, a young boy was found in critical condition. _

_The child, now residing in __**St. Charles Hospital Ward**__, refuses to speak with authorities,_

_and infirmary patrons will not subject any information to police until due time. _

_If any individuals have any information, please contact the hospital mentioned prior._

"Eh? Interesting, no?" Roger was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmmm…" I stood and walked towards the door.

"Quill? Where you headin'?"

"Get you coat."

We looked up at the hospital through the rain

"The hospital? What are you up to, Quill?"

"I haven't a clue." I got out of the car and began towards St. Charles Hospital Ward, not checking to see if Roger was following. We reached the establishment, and I pulled open the door. Roger entered after giving me a look.

A nurse looked up as we approached the front desk. "How can I help you today, Sirs?" The woman said with a kind smile.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if, perhaps, we could visit the child reported in the paper. Please?" I added at her slightly stern look

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't think you should." She said in a firm tone. Then her voice softened. "The poor lads distraught! Won't let anyone near him. Doesn't eat, sleep or move. Nothing!"

"Eh? Well, Quill, I guess-"

"You see, I may know him…" I invented. "I'd have to see his face." I couldn't explain my desperation.

The patron looked at me skeptically.

"Sir, I really think you oughtn't, I jus-"

"Please." I let the emotion penetrate my voice.

The kind woman's face softened more.

"Well… I suppose so…" She pointed a finger at me suddenly. "You wheedler, you!"

I gave her my most charming smile and that wonderful woman sighed and came from behind the desk.

"Follow me," She said over her shoulder, already walking swiftly down the hall.

Roger was whispering in my ear, trying to keep up with our brisk pace. "Oi, Quill! Why you so interested in this kid? I mean, I know it's sad, 'n all, but really,-"

"Shh. Quiet, Roger." Roger made a face and fell behind.

"Ah. Here we are." The woman said, stopping in front of room 137. "Now, be careful. Like I said, he's a bit off." She added in a worried tone.

I nodded impatiently.

She eyed me, and then started back.

I reached out and push open the door to look inside.

I could feel my heart split in two.

A/N: Well there it is! I think I made roger say 'Eh' to much. He sounds Canadian…. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled

Sirius Lee Brilliant

A/N: Oh, God…. I feel so bad… I was supposed to update forever ago… The inspiration just wasn't there… Sorry, guys… But I'm back now!! Heh… I can hear your sobs of denial already!

Disclaimer: Chaa! As if!! Wouldn't that be great, though, if I could draw like that?!

Q POV

* * *

The door closed, and a dark head rose from a tangle of machines. I could hear the soft intake of breath from Roger, who nudged the door shut with his foot. 

Sitting upon a single cushion was a small child, surrounded by an IV, and other monitors beeps steadily. His hair was an ebony mess, framing a pale, angelic face. He really was a beautiful child, but though the moon-kissed face before us was unmarred, he seemed scarred so deeply…

But what truly threw me were the child's eyes. It wasn't the fact that they were impossibly wide or their black coloring.

They were emotionless in such a way that made you realize just how much he _was _feeling. They were wise, much too wise for a mere boy, and imploring. Yes, they bore into your soul with such unblinking indifference it chilled you to your very core…

And yet, such innocence surrounded him, and I felt my heart go out to this small being.

The child's mouth opened, and I was mesmerized at the soft, clam manner in which he spoke. "Who are you?" His voice was deadpanned, and again I found myself surprised. It would be expected that a young child in such a predicament would speak with fear in every syllable.

"I'm Quillish Wammy. And this," I gestured to the man behind me, "is Roger."

This boy once again shocked me. His eyes flashed with a barley decipherable emotion, and I was slightly comforted by the reaction.

"And why, Mr. Wammy, are here?" I almost wanted to laugh. How old was this kid? He spoke like such an adult; with an undeniable intelligence that was nearly derogatory.

"I, uh… Well, you see," I stuttered, and wrung my hands nervously.

"He hasn't a clue." The statement form Roger was terribly blunt, but appreciated, nonetheless.

Again, I was comforted when the clear expression of confusion crossed his face.

"But…" his brow furrowed. "How did you know? That I was here, I mean." He cocked his head to the side uncertainly.

"You see," I started, growing more confident. "I saw the article in the morning paper, and I-"

"The paper?" He interrupted. "What paper? What did it say?" His voice was getting louder.

I was hesitant, unsure because the boy seemed almost angry. "It… Well, just said where you where, where you were found and…"

I stopped, for his skin seemed to pale. Well, I suppose it would have, if there had been any color in it to being with. His eyes glazed suddenly, and tilted his head backwards. "But… If h-he finds me…" The soft voice trailed off, and the fear was unmistakable.

"If who finds you?" I moved closed to the boy, and I could see him trembling violently. The monitors that were surrounding him suddenly began to climb in both speed and volume, and the child's eyes rolled back into his head. "Roger! I think he's…" I never finished my sentence, for the boy's eyelids drifted shut, and he slumped sideways, the monitors shrieking piercingly…

* * *

A/N: So. I dunno if I like this chapter. Tell me, am I making L too… _L _like? I know that sounds stupid, but am I making him too developed? Should I slow down? I think so… Anyway, I'm just jabbering. Tell me your thoughts and review, please. Ugh. I have such a problem with computers. They hate me. They screw up my formating, I tell you. 


End file.
